Enchanted Runes: Xue Lang Zuan
by Meister Babylon
Summary: Prequel to the my popular Enchanted Runes series! Set 2 years after sealing the Hope card. Syaoran has a promise to keep, and returning to Japan before fulfilling it is out of the question. But fate soon drags him there. Full summary & trivia inside!


**Foreword**

Hi all! This story is dedicated to the epic tale (--") of how Syaoran got that lightning-fast wolf mount of his in _Enchanted Runes_. But before I go into the story proper, some trivia for you:

In the pre-2003 draft of my _Enchanted Runes _series, this story never occured. In that timeline Syaoran acquired his spirit wolf in a "Trial of Dominance" much like how he subdued and tamed the elemental spirits he commands with his new Ofudas. The Trial is mentioned in brief when Syaoran introduces Xue Lang to Sakura in _Enchanted Runes II: The Syaoran Cards _and is later revealed to the reader in a series of events where Syaoran flashes back to the time he spent in Hong Kong training before his return. But the original version had some plot holes: If Syaoran was embittered by his being roundly trounced by the Void card, as it was mentioned in the original, it does seem weird that he can be so at ease with himself when he returns to Japan. And in _Enchanted Runes III: The Sakura Cards_ it is mentioned by Syaoran's mother, Yelan, in her divination that "ever since they met, Syaoran and Sakura will be together for at least one night every two years". This was a mistake on my part; I wrote it FORGETTING that they were apart for 4 years before _Enchanted Runes I: The Shadow Cards _occured. Then I ran out of inspiration and never finished _ER2. _At that time I was also working on _ER3 _using the main events I've planned in _ER2_, but that soon bit dust as well. 3 years would lapse...

Then came xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles. The heavy references to Cardcaptor Sakura got me interested in these mangas and before long they soon directed me to other CLAMP mangas as both new series were built like a web that binds all of CLAMP's work together. This was when I discovered "Shirahime-syo", a CLAMP manga collection of 3 tragedies relating a particular Snow Goddess. "Garou no Yama", the first story, caught my eye and inspired me to give Syueran (Sakura's kawaii mispronunciation of Xue Lang) some more flesh. At the same, I've taken this chance to plug the plot holes I've mentioned in the former paragraph.

And hence _Xue Lang Zuan_, translated as _Tale of the Snow Wolf_, was born.

**Summary**

After the sealing of the Hope Card, Syaoran bade farewell to his love and left for Hong Kong, but not before making a promise, that he would return to her once he had settled his important unfinished business back home and stay once and for all. While he didn't mind Sakura far surpassing him in terms of magical powers, he sorely remembers how he couldn't really protect Sakura during that saga. It spurs him to train even harder than ever before, to the point that he is convinced that completing his training is part of the important business he has to settle.

Now, 2 years later, despite the long hours he put in and the help he received from his family, Syaoran still has not seen much improvement in himself. He never doubted himself for once he might not be able to keep his promise, but it was clear that he was hitting a plateau. Then, Yelan is requested to Japan to aid in investigations about a recent spike of malignant uses of magic. She insists on bringing along her tutee and son despite much protest from him. Syaoran is tempted to visit Sakura when he is there, but he is honor-bound by his promise and for various reasons must not do so.

It doesn't help that Tomoeda was having another Cherry Blossom Festival. It really doesn't help that Sakura's the main attraction for this year's show. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worst, he is separated from his mother when a supernatural blizzard literally puts a halt to everything in town. Now, it is up to Syaoran alone to uncover the source of trouble and reverse the spell, lest Tomoeda be locked in an eternal ice age and Syaoran be never able to see Sakura again!

**Timeline**

0.5: **Xue Lang Zuan** _(In Progress)_

1.0: **The Feiwang Cards** ID: 3011899 _(In Progress)_

1.5: **The Daidouji Code** _(Yet to be released)_

2.0: **The Syaoran Cards** _(Yet to be released)_

3.0: **The Sakura Cards** _(Yet to be released)_


End file.
